


Ours to Understand

by BuckinghamAlice



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bruce, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Sex, Bottom Clark, Established Relationship, Knotting, M/M, Omega Clark, Omega Verse, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 07:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckinghamAlice/pseuds/BuckinghamAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha Bruce Wayne is photographed kissing Omega Superman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ours to Understand

“You shouldn't have come here,” Bruce breathed between kisses.

Clark whined needily. “I missed you.”

“You're horny and in heat,” Bruce reasoned. “And you shouldn't be here right now, and definitely not in uniform.”

Clark kissed Bruce again, and Bruce felt weak. He held his mate close, grabbing his perfect ass and returning every passionate kiss with as much feeling as he could. Clark was definitely in heat, and he smelled incredible… and it was getting difficult to resist him. He was wondering where he could take Clark to bend him over and fuck him… a restroom? Maybe an alley. He wasn't proud and Clark wasn't shy. But someone surely would see them… kissing here on the roof of the Wayne Enterprises building was risky enough, too exposed. He had to bring himself back to reality.

Bruce kissed Clark's neck, wishing yet again he could mark him as his, but gently pushed him away. “You need to get back to the Fortress where you're safe. I'll be finished with my meetings in a couple of hours, and then we can meet in the Batcave.”

Clark groaned. “I can't wait that long… I'm in pain...”

“I know, babe,” Bruce said softly. “Believe me, this is killing me too, but we shouldn't risk being seen together like this. And in your state, the way you smell, you don't need to be out where other alphas can get close to you.” It was only due to the extreme self-control he'd trained himself to have that he could even resist Clark now. In heat, Clark smelled stronger than any other omega – it was off the charts – no way any other alpha could stop himself from trying something.

He nibbled at Clark's neck again just thinking of it. “Go on. I'll take care of you later, I promise.” He kissed his mate on the cheek and sent him on his way.

Bruce went back to his meetings and the memory of Clark's scent stayed with him. The anticipation of claiming him soon was the only thing that got him through the afternoon.

&&&

When Bruce left the Wayne Enterprises building, there were a few paparazzi waiting outside. This wasn't unusual, but it was always inconvenient and annoying. He tried to walk past them, but they were especially persistent.

“Mr. Wayne, have you seen the Gotham Style website?” one demanded.

“Is it true about you and Superman?” another asked.

Bruce frowned and walked faster, and when he got in his car, he pulled out his cell phone to look at the Gotham Style website. The top post was a grainy, zoomed in picture that appeared to have been posted by Vicki Vale, and very clearly depicted playboy and well known alpha Bruce Wayne kissing Superman, who had just effectively been outed as an omega.

The comments ranged from insulting Clark because of his caste and making jokes about the possibility of a pregnant omega Superman to questioning how strong Clark could _really_ be, if he wasn't an alpha and pointing out that if Superman was mated, and thus controlled, to some extent, by another person, he couldn't be the strongest being on the planet. And the notion made people uncomfortable.

Bruce thought of Clark, not only the perfect omega, but the ideal mate in general, and had to ball his fist at the thought of people criticizing him this way... criticizing their relationship, when they had no idea how it worked.

They may have started with just casual but intense sex… with Clark needing someone to claim him and not trusting anyone else to do. Bruce foolishly thought the way some of the people who commented on that post had – if Clark could be mated, he could be controlled, and it wasn't safe to let just _anyone_ do that. But he had realized that Clark was still Clark, and his sexual needs didn't impact his work as Superman… and somewhere along the way, they'd fallen in love.

And now he just wanted to protect Clark, to shield him from a cruel world that never seemed to understand him. If he couldn't do that, what kind of alpha was he after all?

&&&

When Bruce entered the Batcave, Clark was waiting for him… sitting in Bruce's chair, stark naked. Bruce licked his lips and his eyes roamed his beautiful omega and he had to physically take a step back so he wouldn't pounce.

“What are you waiting for?” Clark asked seductively. “You told me you'd take care of me when you got home.”

Bruce took a deep breath. He knew he needed to tell Clark about what had happened, but as he searched for what to say, he came up with nothing of any substance. “Did you know that there are heat suppressant pills now?”

Clark shook his head. “Tried them. They don't work on me.”

Bruce was about to open his mouth to say some other foolish thing when Clark got down on all fours and presented himself to Bruce. He gave an enticing look over his shoulder, and Bruce knew he should have waited… but as much self-control as he may have had, dammit, it wasn't _that_ much.

Bruce got out of his clothes in record speed and got down on the ground behind Clark. Just smelling him from halfway across the cave had Bruce hard, and Clark was already wet and stretched open to invite Bruce right in.

He pushed into his mate, gripping his hips hard and wasted no time in pounding away at him. Bruce drove his hips forward hard and fast, and Clark moaned loudly and undulated beneath him, deep in need. He'd been needing it for hours, and Bruce had kept him waiting long enough, so he wouldn't hold back now.

Bruce wished to God he was able to mark Clark's skin… to leave hickies on his neck and chest, maybe a hand shaped bruise on his hip. Clark was his, through and through, and now it was becoming public knowledge… it wouldn't stop other alphas from going after him, though. That might even make them want him all the more. Bruce would have to keep a close eye on him until the heat passed.

He reached around Clark's body and began to jerk him off. “This is mine,” he breathed, gripping Clark's cock. Then, thrusting even harder, he added, “That ass is mine too. All mine.” He nudged Clark's prostate over and over, and Clark pushed back to meet every thrust.

Bruce felt his knot form and he came inside Clark, and Clark moaned loudly at the feeling. He gripped Clark so hard he hurt his own fingers, but Clark just gyrated his own hips and kept pushing back on Bruce. Bruce kept jerking him and, once his own aftershocks had passed, he began to thrust again. Within moments Clark came, moaning loudly and calling Bruce's name.

Bruce's knot softened, and he pulled out of Clark. He laid down on the floor, not caring how undignified that was, and Clark snuggled up to him.

“When can we go again?” Clark asked. Even out of heat, it tended to take more than one orgasm to sate him, but during heat, his stamina was impossible for Bruce to keep up with.

Bruce yawned. “Not until you've eaten something. I have to look after you, you know.”

Clark nodded. “I'll have a sandwich.” Then, glancing up into Bruce's face, he asked, “Hey, why did you say that thing about heat suppressants?”

Bruce hesitated. It wouldn't be easy to bring this up. He didn't want to see the hurt in Clark's eyes when he realized details of his private life were becoming public and that people were judging him for it. “Well,” he began. “It wasn't safe for you to come out like that today.”

Clark wrinkled his nose. “Do I smell that bad?”

“ _Bad_?” Bruce asked. “No… it's delicious… overpowering, and intoxicating… and most people couldn't resist you.”

Clark tilted his head. “No one would be able to hurt me...”

“What if _I_ hurt you?” Bruce asked sadly.

Clark kissed Bruce on the cheek and nuzzled him. So sweet and comforting. “You couldn't. And even if you could, you _wouldn't_.”

Bruce sighed. “Not physically. But…” His voice trailed off. May as well just spit it out. “Someone saw us.” Clark raised an eyebrow, but he said nothing… and Bruce was forced to sigh heavily and continue. “We were photographed together earlier… someone was in the next building and zoomed in, but it's the two of us… and it's online now.”

“Oh,” Clark replied. “Are you mad at me?”

Bruce shook his head. “You should be mad at _me_. People have made such rude comments… I want to track them all down.”

Clark sighed. “I'm used to people making comments. I don't care… before it was because I'm an alien, now it'll be because I'm an omega. I don't like it, but there's nothing I can do about it, so I try not to let it get to me like it used to.”

Bruce sighed. “People still shouldn't make assumptions.”

“Didn't you used to?” Clark asked playfully. “That's how we got started, after all.”

“Hush,” Bruce replied. It may have been like that before, but it wasn't now, and Clark knew it. So did Bruce. He kissed his mate, and tried to put the annoyance from earlier out of his mind. Right now, Clark was cuddly and sweet and affectionate, and still in heat. Bruce chose to focus on that, and he was pretty sure it was a good decision.

 


End file.
